ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Big Fat Alien Wedding
Big Fat Alien Wedding is the forty-third episode of Ben 10. Plot The episode starts with Max forcing Ben to wear a tuxedo that is a family heirloom, that Max and Ben's dad wore. Ben starts over reacting and tries to go hero but Max tells him not to overreact. Ben questions why does he have to be the ring carrier and Gwen the flower girl. Then Gwen decides to take a picture of Ben. Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max attend a family wedding for Max's nephew Joel and his bride to-be, Camille Mann. Before the day of the wedding, Ben tries to go swimming in the lake, only to interrupt a mud alien's attempt to sabotage the wedding. Ben defeats the sludge alien as Cannonbolt, but finds the groom's parents pointing rifles at him soon after. He escapes with Gwen's help, and Max explains that the groom's side of the family are all Plumbers, while the bride's side are all mud-like aliens, called "Sludgepuppies", which the Plumbers were enemies with until Joel and Camille meet. This wedding represents a truce. During a dinner time with the families, they were confronted by Camille's ex-boyfriend. Ben tries fighting him with Diamondhead, but realizes the Lenopan is immuned to the diamond ammunition. As they fought, Diamondhead pushes Camille's ex-boyfriend into a hot tub, where he dissolved into the water. After the incident, Joel's parents tried to convince Joel and Camille to cancel the wedding. They refused, forbidding them to bring any Plumber gear and the wedding continued the next day. However, on the wedding day, chaos erupts when Camille's parents and bodyguard revolt against the marriage. Max realizes that they just set up the ex-boyfriend plot, so they could hide their own true colors. The opposition showed their true selves and attempt to eradicate Joel. As Heatblast, Ben defeats them with a little help from Max, who brought some Plumber weapons, and a very angry bride. At the end Ben is seen crashing some wedding pictures. Then the episode ends with a hand closing the wedding album. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Joel Tennyson (first appearance) *Camille Mann (first appearance) *Gordon Tennyson (first appearance) *Betty Jean Tennyson (first appearance) *Lucy Mann (first appearance) *Justice of the Peace Villains *Mr. Mann (first appearance) *Mrs. Mann (first appearance) *Camille's ex-boyfriend (first appearance) *Mann family's bodyguard (first appearance) Aliens Used *Cannonbolt *Diamondhead *Heatblast Spells Used *Camouphlat Vaporis *Stingu Invisibus Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *Camille's cousin Lucy resembles the female form of ''Naruto'' (from the anime of the same name) when he uses a disguise technique, making it the second such episode to feature a background character, that resembles a Naruto character (the first was "Merry Christmas"). Lucy also resembles Kitten (who is also voiced by Tara Strong) from Teen Titans in Date with Destiny. *The episode title is probably a reference to the romantic comedy film My Big Fat Greek Wedding. *The notion that a marriage can be a truce between two feuding factions have historical significance, as the Hundred Year War between the English and the French was ended when the King of England married the daughter of the King of France as part of the truce negotiations. The difference here is, of course, Joel and Camille are marrying for love, not political reasons.The mistrust between the in-laws (mainly due to marrying a different species) is mirrored in Ben 10: Alien Force, when Max's wife Verdona from Anodyne appeared to her grandchildren. Gwen's mother and Verdona treated each other with contempt due to the difference in species and their different ways. *This episode is a reference to Romeo And Juliet because of it being the union of 2 enemies in a wedding. Trivia *Ben goes into his red trunks for the second time this series. *Ben turns into Cannonbolt while in his bathing suit, Diamondhead while in his regular clothes, and Heatblast in his tuxedo. *Ben learns how to dance with the help of Gwen and dances with Lucy. *This is the third time Gwen is seen barefoot. *It is clear that Ben is becoming more skilled with Heatblast in this episode as seen as how he easily fought Mr. and Mrs. Mann with him. *In this episode the species of two aliens are mentioned: Arburian Pelarota, Cannonbolt species and Petrosapien, Diamondhead species. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Ben 10 Season Four Episodes Category:Article stubs